


Cuffs and Guns

by writingforcreativefreedom



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Yes it's a thing, hurt fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforcreativefreedom/pseuds/writingforcreativefreedom
Summary: Crime au
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Cuffs and Guns

The station always looks messy every time he comes to work, the desks are scattered with files, some crumpled papers on the floor, the trashcan spilling with trash. Sehun loves his job, he loves locking the bad people in jails and clean the world from crime. However, his teammates are another thing.

“That obviously went over the line! Count it!”

“No, you dumbass! Your ball didn’t go over the line! It’s a no score my man.” Jungkook smugly kicked the paper ball back to Jinyoung.

“No, it scored! It obviously did! You’re just being a cheater!” JInyoung threw the paper ball back at Jungkook which led to another argument.

Another regular day at the station as always he thinks. Sehun made a beeline to his desk, refusing to be involved in their childish banter but that thought ended soon. Sehun didn’t even manage to reach his desk when Jinyoung latched himself to him whilst shaking him by the shoulder, a sign that the officer would not stop shaking him if he doesn’t say something.

“Sehun! Bro! It went over the line right? You saw it when you were coming in!”

“Okay, stop that! Let go of me!” Sehun pushes Jinyoung’s hand away,”I didn’t see it so I don’t know. What are you guys doing anyway? Weren’t you supposed to be doing that report on the drug bust you guys did yesterday?”

“Well we’re playing soccer obviously,” Jungkook rolled his eyes at Sehun,”Also the report is done. Two heads are definitely better than one. Right, Jinyoung buddy?” Jungkook does a finger gun at Jinyoung.

“You betcha ugliest!” Jinyoung did a finger gun back at him with a teasing smile.

“TAKE THAT FUCKING BACK YOU TURD! I’M THE PRETTIEST OF THEM ALL.” And the banter continues yet again. Sehun sat down at his desk and loaded up his computer to continue the report he did from yesterday. While waiting for the computer to load, he decided it is best that he clean up his cluttered desk. He picked up all of the papers on his desk and begin arranging them, pencils and pens are put into the stationery holder, and the trash was thrown in the trash bin. He sat down again and was about to begin typing when the sergeant walked in.

“Jinyoung, Jungkook please stop your shenanigans and do your work.” Sergeant Park said tiredly, used to their playful antics. Park Chanyeol is a great sergeant but unfortunately, Jinyoung and Jungkook joined the team, and made him aged 10 times older. “Will do sergeant daddio!” Jungkook jested.

“Never call me that again officer Jeon.” The sergeant rubbed the side of his temple ready to just go in his office and do his work. “Oh, are you guys done with the drug bust report? I need it today.”

“You have little faith in us Chanyeol. Of course, we do! Jungkook give the man our report.” Jinyoung signalled to Jungkook but was met with widened eyes.

“Um, I thought you had the report.” His partner nervously glanced at him. ”What? No! You were the last one to hold it!” Jinyoung retorted back. Sehun was just going to ignore it when he noticed a crumpled paper beside his desk. He reached for it and tries to smoothen it out, then let out a scoff.

“Hey losers, you made it into your plaything.” Sehun threw it at them and was caught by Jungkook. Jungkook and Jinyoung gave their sergeant a sheepish smile. Jungkook tried to smoothen it out as best he could but it obviously didn’t work out, “We’ll reprint it?”

The sergeant just glared at them and went into his office but not before saying, “Make sure to reprint it and put it on my desk in ten minutes.”

“T-Ten minutes?! But the printer broke down!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“There’s one across the street, better run guys.” Sehun gave them a playful smirk. At that, both Jungkook and Jinyoung started running towards the door but was stopped by the captain.

“Gentleman, we have a situation in the Nonghyup Bank in Jung-gu. There’s been a robbery.”

“Jungkook stop that!” Sehun whisper shout at the officer jumping in his place, gun in his hand and smiling a bit too wide for his liking. Sehun loves Jungkook but Jungkook at times…can be Jungkook.

“I’m sorry! I’m excited! It’s been a while since we got a bank robbery situation.” Jungkook grinned seemingly to…vibrate in his place.

They had immediately evacuated after the captain’s order and they have discussed on the plan of action. Sehun and Jungkook will go in to intercept the robbery at hand while the rest of the team will be waiting outside to handle the consequences of what will happen. It was informed to them that there are no hostages as they were able to evacuate beforehand, the bank is empty except for the thieves. It was also informed that there were two armed men.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Chanyeol’s signal to intercept the bank, he nodded and was going to go in when he saw Jungkook texting on his phone.

“Jungkook! What the fuck you’re doing?!” Sehun eyes widened at the officer beside him.

“I’m texting Jinyoung about this, he was so pissed off that he couldn’t go to this mission. Pfft loser.” Jungkook rolled his eyes at his phone, probably mocking Jinyoung in the text conversation.

“Keep the phone! The sarge already signalled us to intercept.” Sehun whisper shouted at him. ”Okay, fine. You won’t let me have any fun Hunnie.” He pouted as he pocketed his phone.

Sehun does a countdown and the both of them kicked down the door.

“Freeze! You’re under arrest!”

The gun from Sehun’s hands almost faltered when he saw the number of people in the bank and all of them were pointing their guns at them. There were several men by the counter guarding whoever it is inside the money vault. This is no normal robbery. It’s a whole syndicate and he’s not going to lie, he is terrified that this mission might put his life at stake. He and Jungkook are screwed, they can’t handle this with just the two of them. Should he warn the sarge with his earpiece or-

“Well well looky here, looks like the cops are here. Took you guys long enough, we already bagged everything.” A figure with a raspy voice walked towards them. He was wearing a gorilla mask like the others but somewhat he seemed like the leader out of them all.

“Drop your weapon. We got you surrounded, you have no where to run.” Jungkook pointed his gun at the guy.

“Really now?” The guy laughed a burst of hysteric laughter, “Listen kid, I can shoot you right now and it will mean nothing.” The criminal was giving Jungkook a mocking look.

“If all of you put your guns down, your sentence will be reduced. Please cooperate or there will be consequences.” Sehun tries to talk down the leader.

“So what? You’re trying to stop us? You’re not the only cop who has tried to stop us before. We dealt with you small fry before and we will do it again. Drop your guns and put your hands where I can see them.” At that almost all of the people in the room were pointing their guns at them. Leaving them with no choice, both of the cops lower their guns and put their hands up. The leader had an evil grin almost as if he’s enjoying this, “Any last words cops?”

Sehun felt sweat trickling down his neck, he turns to look at Jungkook and saw his hands trembling but his face appears brave. Jungkook is still young, he can accomplish so many things in life. He can’t let the younger end here. “Yes, I actually do. Let go of my partner and you can do anything to me.”

“Oh? Playing brave I suppose?” The leader raised an eyebrow.

“Sehun no, this is insane. I’m not going anywhere.” Jungkook eyes went wide at his partner’s suggestion. At the same time, at the mention of the name Sehun heard a gasp from one of the gang members. “Um…Boss man.”

“What?! Can’t you see I’m trying to put a bullet in someone’s head?!” The leader turns to look at one of his henchmen with a scowl on his face. The henchman whispered something at him and the face he made changes from angry to confused and to a look of shock. The leader slowly at Sehun, his mouth open and eyes wide.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

“Um…Look man, I’m sorry I tried…um shooting you in the head. Truce? Yeah great,” He did a finger gun lamely at Sehun,”OKAY CREW RETREAT! NOW! BACK DOOR GO!” The leader and his henchman immediately retreat that Sehun didn’t even have time to process everything. Just like that the bank is empty with all the stolen cash all over the floor.

“Um…what the fuck?” He heard Jungkook blurted out.

“So what you’re saying is that the robbers just up and left? And they didn’t even take the money with them?” The captain looked at both of them with a confused look.

“Yes sir, they didn’t.” Sehun just got back from the crime scene, he was glad that nothing major happened. Of course he was willing to save people from crime but doesn’t mean he wants a bullet in his head.

“That’s strange indeed. From what you’ve reported I know this is the famous robbery syndicate and they almost never will drop their mission and escape.” The captain flipped through the file cases that involve the syndicate. Most of their crimes had been bank robberies with a lot of people getting injured from it so it does puzzle the officer as well. He tried to remember if there was anything different from yesterday’s incident but he couldn’t figure out anything.

“It’s fine, for the time being I want you to go back to the bank and find any pieces of evidence that could help us track them. Dismissed.”

Jungkook had decided that he should do more research on the group with the files from the office, so Sehun had to go to the bank alone. He thought that’s the best, this would speed up their investigation by a lot. His mind has been wandering on the reason why the syndicate had just escape after they threaten to shoot them. He looked outside the bank to see if there are any traces of the robbery. He was too focus looking for evidence that he didn’t notice the person he bumped into.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” The person or the woman was on the floor, she probably fell from their collision. Sehun held out his hand which was taken by the woman, the woman looked up to him smiling maybe to say something but a look of surprise was on her face instead. “Oh Sehun? Is that you?”

“Um...Do I know you?” Sehun had a puzzled look on his face.

“It’s Seulgi! You know your…um…well,” Seulgi looked like she was having a tough time trying to explain what she is to him but he knows. Oh he knows.

Seulgi is the girl who likes him in high school, well actually they both like each other. Sehun doesn’t know if Seulgi knows that though. They spent their days in high school just dancing around each other and Sehun knows she likes him is because one of his friends told him. Even with that information Sehun was just a coward and didn’t even confess to her. He wished he did though because she is still as beautiful as he remembers her and she still had that addicting smile he likes.

“Yeah…um…how have you been Seulgi?” The officer gave her a warm smile, secretly happy to have met her.

“Well, I’ve been fine” She smiled a shy smile, “just busy with work I guess.”

“Oh…um…you have a boyfriend now?” Sehun asked rather bluntly which was stupid of him but he just couldn’t control how nervous he is in front of her. At that Seulgi laughed, almost losing her balance but Sehun held her arm to steady her.

“Sorry, that’s just so you Sehun, always blunt with your questions. No, Mr Oh I indeed do not have a boyfriend if you’re wondering.”Seulgi grinned a bit too wide but it’s fine he likes it when she laughs like that.

“That’s…well…” Sehun felt his words choked up and stuttered, what is he supposed to say now? He kind of feels like an idiot now. Jinyoung would tell him that definitely. Seulgi wrapped her arms around his arm and that startled him.

“Are you perhaps asking me on a date Oh Sehun?” She winked at him playfully,” Is this to make up for high school? Is that it huh? Huh?” She nudged him multiple times while having a grin on her face. He felt flush crept up his neck and felt his cheeks hot, maybe this is the right time to say yes and actually ask her out. 

“And if…I did? Will you…accept it?” The officer looked away cheeks red not wanting to see her face if he gets rejected. She might have a change of heart and is asking out of playfulness, he can never be too sure. Sehun waited for her answer but she was being awfully quiet and then he felt her letting go of his arm.

_Is she going to reject me?_

Sehun brave a look at her and saw her cupping her mouth with both her palms with a shocked look on her face.

“A-Are you serious? You’re not playing around?” Seulgi grabbed his arm and gave him a shake. Sehun puts both hands on her shoulder to stop her, he nervously holds both of her hands in his.

“Yes, I’m serious. It’s been long but I think my confession is overdue huh?”Sehun chuckled giving her hand a squeeze. Seulgi was about to say something when Sehun’s phone rang, he sighed and signalled Seulgi to wait. Seulgi nodded and waited at the side while he answers the phone. He looked at the caller id and it was Jungkook, he slides the caller button and answers the phone.

“This better be good Jeon.”

_“Wow, that’s not a good tone. Am I disturbing something?”_

“Very Jeon, what is it?”

_“Okay so I’ve found something about the syndicate.”_

“What did you found out?”

_“Just found out the name of the head syndicate.”_

“What’s his name?”

_“Nah, not his. Her. Kang Seulgi. That’s what the data here indicates.”_

“Kang Seulgi?” He blurted out the name in shock. Sehun turned around to look at Seulgi but his eyes were met with a gun aiming towards him. She had a cold look on her face as if she wasn’t the Seulgi that he just talked to seconds ago.

_“Hey Sehun! You there man?”_

Both of them could hear the muffling of Jungkook speaking through the speaker.

“Tell him you’re okay and hang up Sehun.” Her voice wasn’t the sweet voice seconds ago instead it was constraint and cold.

“Yeah, um I have to go and thanks for the info. I need to go, bye.” He hung up the phone and puts his hands up.

“Gosh, that brat just needs to interrupt us huh? And I even managed to finally get that date from you.” Seulgi smirked gun still aimed at him. Sehun can’t comprehend the situation at hand, it’s just confusing for him. How on earth did sweet and shy Seulgi the head of a syndicate?

“Yeah I know you’re confused but that’s not important now. You know about me now but it’s okay Sehunnie, I won’t kill you. You’re too important for me, it’s the main reason I put you on the no harm list so that my henchmen won’t kill you.” She circled him and patted him on the cheeks, gun still aimed at him. It all made sense why the robbers didn’t hurt them and instead fled away from the scene.

“But you know because of that, my henchmen became messy and left evidence all over the crime scene so I just have to come here and make sure that you didn’t find it first.” She smirked at him and that made him slightly irritated. She must have stalled him so that her crew can clean up the place before he gets into the bank.

“Boss! It’s clean up! We can go!” Someone shouted from a distance, it must have been her crew.

“Go on ahead first, I’ll catch up in a bit.” She shouted back then she looked at Sehun again with that smile that he likes. It’s so hard for him, he can’t believe she was just using his feelings against him. He won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt because it did, when he confessed he thought he would finally-

“Too bad it had to end like this huh?” Seulgi pouted and sighed.

“Seulgi what the fuck are you doing?! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is to you?!” Sehun finally let out, after being silent for quite some time but Seulgi lets out a giggled instead. “Gosh, I forgot how cute you are when you’re mad.”

“Why are you doing this Seulgi? This isn’t you, who asked you to do this?” Sehun tried to make her realized her mistakes but it was all in vain.

“Don’t follow me if you know what’s good for you Oh Sehun.” Seulgi kept the gun and walked away from him. Sehun bit the insides of his cheeks feeling both mad and sad at the situation that just unfolded. His head is still puzzled and confused, he also wants to cry. Bad luck really fucked up with him toda-

“Oh and by the way” Seulgi stopped and gave Sehun a playful smile.

“You still owe a date with me.”


End file.
